


【索香】遥遥无期

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】遥遥无期

当晚的音乐会散场后，山治决定步行回家。

来的时候他和男友都没开车，下班后他们直接在公司附近的餐厅门前汇合，一起吃了顿晚餐。而举办音乐会的场馆就在两条街之外。

此刻，他和男友肩并肩走在僻静的街道上，有一搭没一搭聊着近几日的生活琐事。他们对今晚约会的最后一步计划心照不宣，都做好了十足的心理准备，在快要走到家门口之前，山治已经按捺不住地拽着男友的腰带，笑着要求他走快一点。

然而，今夜并不能如他们所期望的那样发展。

在走过房子的拐角时，山治看到男友的目光越过他的脸，表情露出一丝惊讶。他转过头，顺着那道目光看向家门口。在门廊前昏暗灯光的笼罩之下，一个破衣烂衫、浑身脏乱得不像话的男人正倚着门板坐在那里。

昏黄的灯光在夜间容易让视觉对颜色产生错误的判断，但山治依然能看得出，那些从衣物的破口里淌出的、将布料浸染出深色斑驳的是鲜红的血。

山治停下脚步，迟疑了两三秒钟，男友在他愣神的工夫里已经跨前一步将他护在身后。

“是谁在那儿？”男友问道。

男人听到响动抬起头来，直视着山治的眼睛，并没有先说些什么。他或许是已经没有力气开口说话了。他的眉眼比他因失血过多而急速下降的体温还要冷，哪怕在极度狼狈时，周身散发出的戾气也未曾消减。

“别紧张，我认得他。”山治轻轻咬了咬下唇，抬手按住男友的肩膀，阻止他再继续向前靠近，“抱歉，今晚你先回去吧。”

“你确定？”男友转回头来，微微向房门那边偏了偏脑袋，用眼神向山治示意，意思大概是在说：“你是不是遇到了什么麻烦？我可以留在这里陪你。”

山治对他笑了笑，语气轻松地说：“没关系，他是我的老朋友。”

最终，男友带着满腹疑虑在山治的劝说下离开了。临走之前他反复叮嘱，如果发生了什么事，务必要给他打电话，他一定会第一时间赶来。他毫不避讳地当着拜访者的面说这些话，显然是故意要说给对方听的。

山治嘴上一一应允下来，然后目送他离开，直到男友的身影彻底消失在街角的树影之下，他才收回目光，沉下脸色。他走上台阶，用皮鞋尖踢了踢那人沾着些湿泥的靴底。

刚才面对男友时那种温和的语气不复存在，取而代之的是硬邦邦的冷漠：“你的任务失败了？”

那人屈起右腿给山治让出足够的站位，牵动到伤口时咧嘴抽了口气，扬起的嘴角就这样扯出一个略显干涩的笑容。

“你知道的，我从来不会失败。”

这人名叫罗罗诺亚·索隆，是个从事着不可见光职业的危险分子，同时也是山治的旧情人。

山治不确定“情人”这个词能否准确形容他们之间的关系，他只是想不出比这更贴切的词了。

他跨前一步，借着昏黄的灯光注视着索隆仰起头来凝视他的眼睛，问：“起得来吗？起得来就让开，我要开门。”

索隆沉闷地喘息了一声，似乎对这种态度糟糕的对待习以为常。他的肩膀往旁边挪了挪，在他靠过的地方，白色的门板被染出了几块血色。

山治倒不是对他的死活漠不关心，只是在这世界上，他还没见过第二个有如此顽强生命力的人。能活着爬到他家门前，那就说明暂时还死不了。

“你只有在这种时候才会想起我。”山治无声叹了口气，向下伸出右手。索隆抬起右手与他相握，借力艰难地站了起来。

练得结实精壮的身体体重很沉，特别是当他满身伤痛使不上太大力时，那沉甸甸的重量就全坠在了山治的手臂上。山治扶着他站稳，单手掏出钥匙打开房门。

在索隆坐过的地方，地上的血迹汇成一大片暗红色，新鲜的血滴仍在从他的身上不断滴淌下去。山治迈过那滩血迹，心里暗暗吃了一惊，索隆的伤势远比他想的要严重，为什么这家伙直到此时此刻还能一声不吭呢？

进门之后，山治直接将索隆扶进客房，安置在那张几乎从来没被其他人睡过的空床上，然后打开床边的橱柜拿出医疗箱和未开封的毛巾。

这间客房，这张床，包括屋内的摆设和柜子里的储物，向来只为招待这一位客人，医疗箱自然是必备品。

“这次又是因为什么？”山治从箱子里拿出一卷纱布，边拆开塑封边询问道。

“你还是不要知道为好。”索隆倚着床头喘了一会儿，待体力稍稍恢复，便动手撕去那件早已看不出完整模样的衬衫，拆开毛巾擦拭伤口周围的血。

过重的伤势让清理的动作显得有些笨拙，山治的目光扫过袒露出来的胸膛和双臂上的一处处触目惊心的伤口，内心深处的某个位置像被无形的手狠狠捏了一把。他从索隆手里拿过毛巾，开始帮他擦拭身体。

几处较深的伤口仍未止血，直到白色的毛巾被浸透成血淋淋的红色，山治才走出客房，将毛巾用塑胶袋封好丢进垃圾桶里。当他再返回时，索隆已经给一根一指长的弯针穿上缝线，并且正在进行消毒。

山治倚着门框站定，从兜里摸出软烟盒磕出一支烟来。

索隆低下头，将针尖对准自己侧腹部的伤口。山治便转开头看向窗外。

在那阵令人听着牙齿发酸的细微声响里，混着咬紧牙关的粗沉喘息，那声音一直持续了一分多钟才停止。紧接着，沙哑的说话声传了过来：“我得在你这里暂住几天。”

不是试探，不是询问，而是陈述句式，仿佛山治才是那个深夜登门扰人清净的来访者。

山治咬了咬牙，视线重新落回索隆身上。他想破口大骂，想把这混蛋扫地出门，可是当他看到他的旧情人因缝合的剧痛浑身发颤、直冒冷汗时，他的愤怒又泄了气：“你不能总这样想来就来，想走就走。”

索隆剪断多余的缝线，把沾着血的剪刀和针扔回托盘里，用纱布擦了擦手。山治走到他面前，他抬起右臂环绕住山治的腰，仰头对他笑了笑：“你确定这么久没见，你想对我说的只有这个？”

索隆在说这话时脸与山治贴得很近，近到他的下巴再略微抬高一点就能吻到山治的嘴唇。

山治没有回话，只是偏头避开那不确定会不会真实触碰的一吻，从医疗箱里拿出一卷新纱布，推着索隆的肩膀与他重新拉开距离。

伤口全部包扎完毕之后，山治拎着擦洗工具去清理了一番门外的血迹。等他再回到客房时，索隆已经沉沉睡去。

第一夜就这样平静的结束了。

客人睡在客房，山治睡在主卧，临睡前他还与男友通了次电话，向他报了平安。

此后的几天，索隆大部分时间都在休息，靠着睡眠和进食来补充体力。他不仅生命力顽强，恢复速度也相当惊人。

山治对处理伤口一类的事不怎么在行，提供充足且有营养的饮食他还是做得到的。

他没问索隆这次会待多长时间，因为他知道，那个人因为职业原因绝不会在同一个地方停留太久。也就是说，他很快就会离开了。

于是到了第六天傍晚，当山治下班回到家，推门见到索隆正在打包东西时，并不觉得有多意外。他慢条斯理换好拖鞋，脱掉外套，走进客厅，扫了一眼放置在茶几上的黑色提包。看似普通的提包里放着几把枪，几匣子弹，以及几样他不太确定用途的工具。

从事着危险职业的男人正坐在沙发上，摆弄着那些不知从哪儿弄来的武器。由于衣料摩擦伤处带来的不适，他的上半身什么也没穿。最近几天他经常这样在家里走动。

山治走到他身后，向他伸出一只手。因职业习惯而从不愿将背后暴露给他人的男人并没有躲避，山治的右手就这样越过他的肩膀，绕过他的胸膛，弯下腰环抱住他，将脸埋进了他的后颈里。

他的身上散发着浓浓的血腥气，山治很不习惯这种味道。　

“你要走了？”山治问。

索隆把填好弹的枪放进包里，握住山治的手腕转过身来，仰起脸想要吻他，却被他扭头躲开了。他这几天一直拒绝亲热，既是洁身自好，也为表达不满。

“一个小时后走。”索隆托起山治的手腕，嘴唇在指节上触碰了一下，意有所指地问：“你不打算好好跟我道个别？”

山治触电般向后缩了缩手，可握在腕上的力量并不打算放他离开。

“我现在已经有男朋友了。”山治低着头答非所问道。

别说劝退对方，连他自己都听得出他的底气有多么不足。果然，索隆听到这话只是笑了笑，抓住他的领带，一用劲将他转开的脸拉近回去。

“你和我都清楚。”不用咄咄逼人的语气，不用刻意拔高音量，索隆说出的依然如往常一样是笃定的陈述句。“你的心里除了我以外，再也装不下第二个人。”

山治恨透了这种笃定，他多希望自己能轻松的反驳出“不在乎”这几个字。他看着索隆一副吃定他的嘴脸，气得牙根发痒，咬着牙骂道：“去你妈的！”然后泄愤般恶狠狠吻了上去。

山治已经记不清他认识索隆有多久了。他们在极年轻的时候就遇见了彼此，那时山治还没大学毕业。他们在一次聚会上相识，交换了联系方式，然后尝试着约会了几次。此后他们因为各自的发展聚少离多，知道索隆从事着机密工作，是在那之后的第三年。而山治的住处成为索隆亡命生涯中的一处庇护所，则是又一个三年。

他们从来没有轰轰烈烈的爱过。多年前萌芽的感情仿佛长流的细水，随着时光年复一年潺潺流淌，最终被揉进了一种叫作“习惯”的东西里，牢牢扎根于心。

山治有时候会猜测他的存在对于索隆来说是否是最特别的，不过这想法终究只能是猜测而已。这个男人从来不在他的生活中多作停留，甚至可以一整年杳无音信，每每到来都会像风一样划过他的指缝又匆匆离去，让他永远也抓握不住。

他恨这段关系，恨这份感情，但他同时也知道，自己终究无法放下。

夕阳缓缓下沉，窗外透进的余晖逐渐转淡，室内光线暗了下去。

客厅里，即将面对又一次离别的两个人亲密无间地抱在一起。

山治将脸埋进索隆的颈窝，呼吸急促，面色潮红。他张开腿跨坐在索隆的大腿上，下半身光溜溜的被剥了个干净，索隆覆着厚茧的、指节分明的手指正插在他的屁股里翻搅抽动，而他的右手也在同时施与回报。

出于对伤患身体状况的考虑，他们只能以这种浅尝辄止的方式来抒发数月未见的思念。

身体的本能反应让山治十分不甘，因为仅仅只是被索隆的手指插入，他就已经兴奋得要命。抽插的水声不断从下方传来，近在咫尺的灼热目光盯得他心脏发紧。他只能将脸更深的埋下去，嗅着汗与血混合的、充满独特气息的味道，这味道使他愈发兴奋。

熟知他敏感点的混蛋只用两根手指也能干得他喘息连连，他的腰随着抽插节奏上下起伏，不知羞耻地去骑那只有力的手。那只手的掌面一下一下撞击着他的臀肉，粗糙的指腹碾磨过敏感区域的刺激令他舒服得双腿发软。

在他沉浸久违的爱欲情难自禁时，索隆转过头来想吻他，却又被他躲开了。索隆便笑着问他：“前几天晚上陪你一起回来的那家伙，跟他做过吗？”

“嗯…这他妈，跟你无关。”山治喘息着回答。

他们之间从未确立过关系，也从未有任何一方许下过承诺。他们不需要对彼此忠贞，他睡过几个人，那是他自己的事。

山治知道索隆是在明知故问，便气急败坏地咬他的肩膀，用力到咬出血来。

这点儿伤痛对于不用麻醉就能给自己缝针的人来说简直不值一提，索隆抬起左手揪住山治后脑的金发强迫他抬起脸来，舔掉他嘴唇上沾着的血珠，强硬地吻他咬他。

手指抽动的速度陡然加快，山治蜷缩起身体，忍不住呻吟出声。

索隆欣赏着他湿润的蓝眼睛，欣赏着他意乱情迷的表情以及被血染成殷红色的嘴唇，接着说：“你可以离开他们其中的任何一个，但你离不开我。”

“不要再说了……”山治不得不捧起索隆的脸，用嘴唇去堵那张揭穿他心事的嘴。

他抖得像只鹌鹑，浑身湿淋淋的，身体却热得快要燃烧。没有人比他更清楚他为何会如此兴奋。哪怕他爱上的是个永远也不会为他驻足的男人，但短暂的缠绵依然能带给他足够的欢愉。

那两根手指卖力地把他送上高潮，他最终在手指的捅弄中畅快淋漓地射了出来。

 

一个小时的时间过得很快。

山治赤着身倚坐在沙发上，只在腰间盖了件外套。他边抽烟边望向窗外，外头的天色已经彻底暗了。

房间里一直没有开灯。山治懒得动弹，而索隆则习惯了在黑暗中做事。

索隆此时已经换上了一套笔挺像样的西装，与来时的狼狈相比完全判若两人。他拎上装满武器的手提包，走到沙发前，低头在山治的前额吻了一口，转身离去。

山治明白索隆又要去自己无从知晓的地方做些随时都有可能丧命的危险工作。

索隆从不向他提起，他也从来都不会问。

他们以沉默为道别，下一次相见遥遥无期。

END


End file.
